xHerox
by ThatKidWhoSkate aka Skateboard
Summary: A life is desolate unless there is someone you can share it with. A life is meaningless unless theres something you can do with it. I've never had a problem thinking about dying. I've always had a problem thinking about dying a normal death.


Love an essential part of the human psyche. With out it humans could not survive nor could they evolve. Love is defined as an emotion an abnormal emotion. An emotion so abnormal that it can cause many other emotions to spur; anger, jealousy, hope. Without love a man can become something terrible, something bitter and angry. A heartless creature destined to live on in sadness and retribution. A man becomes obstruct and desolate, alone in this world.

Suicide the act of killing one's self. Something that comes about from heavy depression, something derived from sadness. Suicide is something considered sinful, downright blasphemy. Yet, to some it may be the most sensible thing to do. Appealing to no end, a form of self expression almost; anti-society just about. Because, what is a life lived in sadness? Why live a life with no meaning?

Water a clean flowing substance. With almost unlimited potential, water is one of the key ingredients to human survival. Water is beautiful, something clean yet strangely corruptible, something used to baptize you of your sins. Water can also be considered mystical. Something that has to ability to clear your mind, put you in perspective. Water is somewhat eternal always flowing. Sometimes, calm like a stream or angry and powerful like a tsunami.

Sora lay in the white bathtub, his head submerged under the clear water. His normally spiky hair floated all over the place, his eyes open. There was a ringing sound; he could hear it despite the amount of water surrounding him. It was somewhere off into the background. He stood then, water cascading down his pale body in folds. His hair lay flat and his eyes red. Sora gave a tired sigh.

Grabbing a pair of sweat pants he put them, despite the wetness of his body. Walking out of the bathroom into the front room of his apartment, which was small and sparsely furnished. Sora began to unlock his door, not taking his time, then he swung the door open. Roxas stood there dressed in a fitted gray suit.

"What do you want?" Sora asked turning his back to him and walking away into the back where his room was. Roxas followed closing the door with a silent click. Roxas took some time to look around the mostly unchanged apartment.

"Nice to see you too," Roxas muttered. Sora picked up a pack of _Marlboro Reds_ taking a cigarette out and lighting it. "Did you get your invitation?"

"So, it's true…," Sora blew some smoke out and picked up a pink envelop from his nightstand. Before, walking toward Roxas and dropping it off in the garbage can.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Just didn't expect it." A long drag and a pause. "Axel didn't strike me as the marrying type."

"Things change," Roxas returned. "Xion is your sister too; you should at least go visit her before the wedding."

"Not by blood," Sora commented again and Roxas gave a tired sigh. Sora flicked his cigarette into an ash tray. He grabbed a wine bottle from the refrigerator and placed it on the counter as well as grabbing a glass cup on the way.

"Don't be an ass," Roxas almost growled. "You're family Sora, end of story. Xion is your sister, we all grew up together. Just because you're running away from the past…,"

"I'm not running away from anything," Sora stated flatly. "Plus, I don't think my _parents_ would want to see me as I am." Sora motioned to the tattoos that filled his right arm from wrist to shoulder. Roxas rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it…,"

"Good," Roxas grabbed himself a cup and they both shared in a bottle of wine. "Anyways, what've you been up to recently?"

"Business," Sora deadpanned again. "There's certain thing I need to take care of before I go back to the islands."

"Like what?"

"Like personal stuff," Sora walked to the back again and Roxas followed. Roxas took a seat on Sora bed which was littered with various book and poems by various authors.

"You got a girlfriend or something?" Roxas smirked, "Girls do go for this poetic bullshit you've got going for your self."

"I have no interest in the neither opposite nor same sex." Sora went to the bathroom again and put on some clothes.

"Yeah right," Roxas shrugged his shoulder, placing the cup on the night stand. He picked up the pack of cigarettes and lit one. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Sora grumbled he took the pack and placed them in his pocket. "Clear my head or something." Sora put on a black beanie.

"It's ten o'clock at night," Roxas stated. Sora walked off though, not even paying attention to his cousin.

"Lock up," and the door was closed.

_The snow billowed passed his ragged dirty clothes. The snow came up to his ankles, his feet bare and red. Yet, his face held no emotion blank like a piece of paper. The cold caused pain to his body, but he didn't cry. He was hardly dressed, but he didn't shiver.. He just stood there._

"_Who are you?" A voice he looked up into the distant woods that surrounded him, a person, he could see somebody. A girl she walked up to him, trudging to the snow. She was small no older than him. The girl was dressed warmly in a red and white coat, the hood pulled up over her auburn hair. _

"_I don't know," he responded the girl looked at him taken aback. _

"_Aren't you cold?"_

"_No," the words they just slipped out of his mouth. As is there was meaning to them, yet he didn't know what it was. The girl cocked her head to the right. _

"_Oh I'm-,"_

Sora woke up suddenly as the cab hit a large pothole. He looked to the front, only to be wave off by the cab driver. "Sorry, 'bout that Mac," was all he got. Sora just yawned and returned to looking out the window. He could see bright lights coming up and crowds of people; they'd reach the Club Lantern.

"Thanks," Sora muttered handing the man a twenty and hopping out of the taxi and into the cold, brisk Halloween Town air. Sora pulled up his hood and continued on into the club. He pushed passed the crowds of people toward the bar. He took a seat on a stool and the bartender gazed at him.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked drying out a glass cup.

"Let me a Scotch Coke," Sora muttered and the bartender nodded his head. In less than a minute the bartender came back with his drink. Sora gave him a ten dollar bill and began sipping on the drink.

"Hey there," a girl walked up to him dressed scantly in a tiny red dress. "Care to dance?"

"No sorry," Sora smiled softly and the girl shrugged her shoulders and walked away from him. Sora took another sip of his drink as the bartender dropped a small piece of paper in front of him. Sora peered at the paper for a moment.

_Upstairs Floor 30…_

_ -xHerox-_

Sora stood in front of two large oak doors, on either side of the doors stood two guards dressed in black suits. One had long black hair and an eye patch along with a scar on his face; he was known as Xigbar. The other was a slightly larger man with short cropped reddish orange hair; he was known as Lexaeus.

"Open the door," Sora told them.

"Well, if it isn't Sora Strife, the one and only." Xigbar chuckled

"You know why I'm here so get out of the way."

"Such a short temper," Xigbar began to gauff loudly. He looked to Lexaeus who only nodded his head in turn. The large doors began to open and Sora stepped through fast into a medium sized office. The office had a dark brown carpet, with mahogany walls, there were two leather chairs infront of a black desk neatly organized. Behind the desk was a man wearing an all black suit, with long flowing pink hair, and behind the man was two large window panels where could see the whole of the city. The only there was, was that coming from the moon out side. The doors slammed shut.

"Hello Sora," the man, Marluxia, greeted with a grin on his face. Sora stared at him for a long moment before taking a seat.

"Where's Xemnas?" Sora asked taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Must you smoke those vile things?" Marluxia grimace as Sora blew the smoke out toward him. "He couldn't make it, besides you are my _soldier_… he just makes the final decision."

"Where is he, Marluxia?" Sora asked again, he took another drag. They both sat there in complete silence, before Marluxia began to laugh.

"Ah you're so serious, it's killing me." Sora frowned, putting his cigarette out on the desk and leaving it there. "You know how much that this desk costs? Anyways, you know what the answer is and if you don't; its no."

"Why, I've served you people for over four years. I deserve out." Sora growled, his eyes slowly began to change colors; from a deep blue to a deep yellow.

"And that is exactly why we can't let you go." Marluxia's porcelain face began to turn grim and serious. "You're our best assassin even better than Number V. People underground know you as the Black Reaper, someone who's bound to bring death. Your death count is up to almost five hundred maybe more."

"I don't want this anymore!" Sora screamed standing

**You. Don't. Have. A. Choice. **

Marluxia stood his eyes began to turn red; a large red and pink scythe began to form in his hands. Sora took a step back, before in a flash of light a white Keyblade came into existence.

"The Oathkeeper," Marluxia muttered, "I hear that's what you use to keep the darkness in your heart at bay. To receive that you have to have a strong attachment to someone; who might that be, Sora?"

"None of your business," Sora held the blade up.

When you get into a fight it's something almost unnerving. You're pulled into some other world suddenly and you have to win. Several emotions begin to pool into your very being. Then as your fighting something happens, you begin to develop some form of rhythm. Whether you follow that rhythm or not means life or death. A rush of adrenaline flow through your body and you keep attacking. Until, finally you win.

Sora attacked with a full frontal assault, growling like a wild animal at times. He went in and in trying to get through Marluxia's defenses. Marluxia fought smoothly though, with fluid un-wasted movements. Marluxia weaved in and out of Sora's attacks, almost as if he were taunting him. This only spurred Sora's temper more and he kept attacking further and further. Marluxia dodged suddenly, ducked low, and came up with an upward strike cutting through Sora's abdomen and chest. Then, he delivered a straight palm strike to Sora's chest sending him into the wall.

"Sora, you disappoint me," Marluxia then plunged the blade through Sora's stomach and grabbed his neck.

_**Look at me. Look at me!**_

"I can kill you right now," Marluxia whispered into his ear. "I can you like a sheep right now, so listen to me good. You are **nothing** but a puppet. Do as I tell you and I will let you live. But, **disobey me** and I **will kill you**." He pulled the blade out of Sora's stomach and then threw him. He threw him out of the window.

"_-Kairi, my name is Kairi." He looked at her for a long moment, mimicking her movements almost. _

"_Kai-ri," he sounded out her name, "Kairi."_

"_Yep," she looked at him for a long moment and placed a finger to her bottom lip in deep thought suddenly. She looked at his blue eyes, blue like the sky. "And your name is Sora!" _

"_Sora," the word sounded foreign, yet familiar; new, yet old. There was a light suddenly, people coming from the forest. He squinted his eyes as the group headed toward them._

"_Kairi!" The group called and she ran off toward them before stopping and looking back at him. _

"_You come too, Sora." She pleaded with him suddenly, he just nodded his head. Then the two of them ran off toward the group. _

Sora pushed open the door, falling into the apartment. He slid against the white walls a trail of blood following. The lights were on suddenly, Roxas ran toward screaming incoherent things. Sora didn't pay him any mind though, he stared up at the ceiling in contemplation.

"Roxas," the blonde stopped his babbling staring at the brunette for a long moment. "I… I… need something to eat."

"What the hell?" Suddenly, it was like darkness began to envelop him, his eyelids were getting heavier. "Sora, Sora don't fall asleep!" Then, everything was black.

_ The Morning After_

"You're just so… so damn selfish!" Roxas screamed at his cousin who lay on the hospital bed covered in bandages. Sora glared up at his brother.

"How?" Sora almost growled out, they both glared at each other.

"You're always running away," Roxas grabbed Sora by the neck before punching him hard in the cheek. "Stop running away!"

"I've never ran away from anything!" Sora screamed back "I've been the one who's been fucked over all my life! You don't understand anything!"

"I understand this, Sora, you're just running away. Just stop and act like a man for once, turn around and come face to face with your problems!" Roxas turned toward the door and left.

"Nobody understands," Sora grumbled leaning back in the bed.

_ Will my heart ever reach yours…_


End file.
